Turning Tides
by MS.QUEEN21
Summary: Kiyomi Misiru is a new student at Cross Academy sent by the Vampire Hunter Association to join the Disciplinary Committee. Her arrival makes quite the impression with both the Night Class and the Day Class. Though she may be a new face to some, it seems that she has a connected past with Headmaster Cross, Cross Academy, and knows a little more than she lets on.
1. Chapter 1

Turning Tides: Prologue

Well hello there everyone! So this is my first Vampire Knight Fan fiction! So this idea has been floating around in my head ever since I watched it 2 years ago and I just thought, why not?

So just so you know, this is in fact an OC story. My characters name is Kiyomi Misiru. Just to let you know, I'm not perfect in any way, shape, or form. There will most likely be some mistakes in this story but I will try my very best to check it over a few story is following the anime, not the manga. Also, I would just like to say that this is the first time in a really long time that I've gathered the courage to publish another story on here. So, please go gentle on me but if you see anything that is majorly out of wack, like grammar or spelling, just tell me in the reviews or in a p.m.

I do not own Vampire Knight.

So without further boring you with this authors note, welcome to my story!

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

It was around dusk when Kiyomi Misiru arrived at Cross Academy with her escort, Ms. Saito. They were an interesting pair, Ms. Saito was older, petite, lines covering her face and tired light brown eyes. Her lips were pulled in a tight line that went along perfectly with her steel gray hair pulled into a tight bun. Her face held a level of seriousness Kiyomi never knew was possible.

Kiyomi was a sharp contrast to the strict older woman standing next to her. She was of average height and a very slim figure. She had auburn hair that flowed freely beside her, reaching just above her waist. Kiyomi was definitely the type to stand out in a crowd with her fair skin and her almost inhuman features. But what caught the most attention were her dark almost black eyes, with tints of red that made you want to turn away.

She had been greeted at the gate by Headmaster Cross where her and her escort had introduced themselves and done all the formalities that were required. Kiyomi had tuned out most of the conversation that adults have about paperwork and all that, getting lost in thought.

"Alright Kiyomi, I expect you to behave and be only a happy addition to this school. I don't want to hear any complaints or any of the nonsense you've pulled in those other schools," Ms. Saito said turning to Kiyomi, pulling her out of her daze.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, I'll be the perfect angel," Kiyomi bit out sarcastically and smiled innocently. Ms. Saito frowned in response and leaned in to say something only to her.

"Remember the Association has sent you here for a reason, not to make friends." With that finally remark, she climbed back into the car and waited for the driver to pull off.

"Well, Miss Misiru it's a pleasure to have you here at this school. I've seen your transcripts, and I can assure you that you will not have any trouble adjusting to our academics," Headmaster Cross said in an overly happy voice. Kiyomi looked over and let a small smile grace her lips. "Well then Ms. Saito already sent all of your things over and they've been placed in your room. We should go to my office to discuss a few things." Headmaster Cross signaled for her to follow him to his office.

Classes seemed to be in session, seeing as the courtyard were bare and no students wandering around the school grounds. Kiyomi couldn't help but groan thinking about the fact that tomorrow she would be joining the prison of students being forced to learn. The school was nice, but she hadn't expected anything less from Kaien Cross. She followed the sounds of his footsteps getting lost in the vaguely familiar school grounds.

Abruptly Kiyomi stopped after realizing the Headmaster was now waiting for her to enter into a building. She guessed it was his office and followed him up the stairs and into the room.

"So I guess we should discuss a few things. I know why the Hunter's Association has sent you here, but I just want to make sure you know that you will not harm these vampires without reason," Kaien said, adopting a serious face for the first time since she had arrived. "You will be a student here, but you will also be part of the disciplinary committee. That means that you make sure the day class don't find out the night class's secret. You will patrol the crossover and during the night go around school grounds and make sure that neither the day class nor the night class are doing things they aren't meant to. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Kiyomi responded, with a smile appearing on her face "so when do I get to see Yuki again? It's been at least 5 years since I've last seen her."

"It has, hasn't it. It's good to have you here Kiyomi, I really did miss you," he said, going back to his regular personality.

* * *

So, this is sort of a prologue to introduce you to the character and how she is meant to fit in and sort of tease that she knows Yuki and Kaien. I promise other chapters will be much longer!

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Vampire Knight, I only own my character Kiyomi.

Thanks so much to everyone that followed and for the guest that reviewed! I'm happy to say that my next chapter is out and it is definitely longer than my prologue.

So on my profile I have links to the weapons Kiyomi uses, go check them out.

A little description on my character:

Kiyomi Misiru: 17

She has auburn hair that goes almost to her waist and dark eyes that are almost black with red tints. She's got a pretty face and big round eyes, but has a scar on cheek under her left eye that she got from training when she was younger. She's of average height and is very slim but fit. She's a hothead and gets mad easily. She is always fighting with Zero. Kiyomi is also very caring, she worries about Yuki a lot but loves her very much. She is a Vampire Hunter and works for the Association. She doesn't despise vampires like how some hunters do, but she wouldn't consider them worthy of friends at the beginning of the story.

Her mother's name is Akane and Kiyomi is the spitting image of her.

Her father is unknown.

Her weapons are ninja stars and two twin serrated fighting knives.

This chapter is also in 3rd person, and also this is kind of set after episode 1 and right before episode 2.

* * *

"Headmaster Cross, you called for us?" a timid voice said walking into his office. Next to her stood Zero, a tall young man with white hair and purple eyes, who unlike Yuki looked more bored than nervous.

"Yuki, call me father," Headmaster Cross said with tears streaming down his face.

"We are meant to be patrolling, what is it?" Zero said, getting straight to the point.

Kiyomi took this as her cue and walked into the office behind them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Both guardians jumped back and whirled around, pointing their weapons at the reason of their shock.

"Well I've got to say, this sure is a surprise," Kiyomi said laughing.

"Kiyomi? What are you doing here?" Yuki said, quickly retracted her weapon. Zero hesitated for a second, but did the same.

"I've got to say, that's the coldest reaction I've gotten in a while," she paused, "and I hunt down murderous vampires for a living. No hugs. No tears of joy. Just a gun and a metal rod in my face."

Yuki laughed and pulled her into a hug. "You just scared me! You can't exactly blame me for that!"

"That's true," Kiyomi said, then hugged back the short haired brunette. Pulling back she looked at Zero, "Well you sure have grown up. Got to say, you look nothing like that white haired brat I meet a long time ago."

"Well you still look like the brat I met then," he deadpanned.

Kiyomi's face fell and a look of anger replaced it, "What do you mean I look like a brat!" Yuki then grabbed on and held her back while steams of anger came off of Kiyomi.

"Definitely still the brat I knew then," he muttered before turning to look at Headmaster.

Kiyomi, still fuming, reached into her weapons pouch and pulled out her ninja stars, throwing them straight at his head. He quickly ducked and watched as it went straight at Kaien before he fell covering his head, then into the painting behind him and into his desk

"What did you do that for!" Zero said stepping closer with his fist raised, glaring at her with a look Yuki thought had only been reserved for vampires or the screaming day class girls.

"That's what you get for calling me a brat! How about this time, you try not moving!" Kiyomi yelled as she reached for another and stepped forward with her fist raised.

"Alright how about we calm it down a bit," Yuki said, waving her hands in a sort of surrendering motion.

Then Kaien slowly climbed up from behind his desk, looking to see if he was safe. He then looked at his painting and desk before bursting into tears.  
Kiyomi continued glaring for a second, before huffing and turning her head.

"So, Kiyomi I don't want to be blunt, but why are you here?" Yuki asked.

Immediately Kaien adopted a serious face, telling them all to sit so he could explain. They all looked at each other and ignored his request but Kiyomi stepped over to the opposite side of Yuki so that she would not be standing next to Zero.

"Ever since I had the idea about this school, the Vampire Hunter's Association has been wanting hunters to patrol and keep the night class in check. I've never allowed it because I knew what kind of discomfort this would be for both the Day Class and the Night Class. I also trained Yuki and had Zero, so there was no need for such a thing. But, recently they've been much more persistent so I finally agreed," he paused and turned towards Kiyomi, "on the condition that I would be able to pick the hunter and how many hunters I would let in. That's why Kiyomi is here"

"So a week ago, I got summoned towards headquarters and told that I'll have a mission. So I guess I'll be here for a while!" Kiyomi said.

"I think this could be good for both the school and you two. Kiyomi here is an excellent fighter, one of the best at the organization, and she could help minimize the amount of things you have to do."

"Why would you pick her, I mean I am no vampire sympathizer but if the rumors are true she was always worse than me," Zero said.

"I have ever right to act the way I do to vampires," Kiyomi spat out the word vampire as if it were venom.

"I know what you both are thinking, but she has already agreed to follow all of our rules and it was either her, someone I trust, or someone I didn't," Headmaster said with a voice signalling the conversation was over. "Now I want Zero to take her to her room and for Yuki to keep patrolling."

"What? Why do-"

"Zero, do as I say," Kaien left no room for arguing. Zero glared before walking out the door, not even stopping to wait for Kiyomi. She finally caught up to him in one of the pathways with trees and a beautiful fountain.

"You are a lovely escort Zero, maybe you should look into it when you get older," Kiyomi said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and irritation. "I'm sure I can find my room on my own."

"Great then we're done here," Zero said before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. The red head turned and looked back to his retreating figure and forced herself to speak.

"Zero, I'm sorry about your family. Your parents, they were really nice people." Zero paused but stayed with his back turned to hers. Kiyomi say a cold hard look in his eyes and sighed.

"You know nothing about my family and I don't need your fake sympathy." Zero bit out. The tone of hostility in his voice made Kiyomi pause for a second in shock. But she quickly gathered herself and immediately she felt her eyes narrow and her teeth grind against each other. "You should have just stayed at the Vampire Hunters Association, you aren't welcome here." Zero then turned away again, thinking he had had the last word.

"I don't know what I did to warrant this much hatred, but know I'm not a helpless girl that will take this lying down." Kiyomi said and was gone before Zero could turn around and reply.

* * *

"Yuki please stay for a moment," Headmaster Cross said after Zero and Kiyomi had left. "I wanted to explain something to you, about Kiyomi. She isn't the same girl that you grew up with. She's gone through many obstacles that have changed her, with her mother's disappearance, her father that she doesn't know." _And now being used as a tool by some members at the Hunters Association,_ Headmaster Cross added silently. "I would have kept denying the Hunter Association, but I saw this as an opportunity to change Kiyomi's view of vampires. I think being here at the Academy and being with you again will help her to see what I see, my vision for unity of the humans and vampires."

"Don't worry Headmaster! I'll try my very best!" Yuki said as she walked out the office, avoiding jumping out the window and hurting herself like she did the night before. She knew a little about Kiyomi's mangled past and this time seeing her, Yuki had no doubt that there was something different. The last time she had seen Kiyomi was about a year before Zero had shown up. Thinking back to those memories, Yuki couldn't help but feel like it was a lifetime ago. A smile appeared on her face when she thought back to those days.

Whenever Akane, Kiyomi's mother came around to visit Yuki's adoptive father, Kiyomi would always come along. Yuki and Kiyomi were fast friends, they seemed to compliment each other. Yuki was more reserved, quieter, while Kiyomi was the exact opposite. Yuki remembered that she had always loved when they visited because Kiyomi would always another story to tell that she always claimed to have happened to her or knew someone that this had happen to. They were always filled with crazy adventures about fighting creatures of the night and finally being rescued by a handsome prince or knight that swept her off her feet. She couldn't help but blush remembering one specific one.

...

_Yuki sat with her head resting in her hands, her attention captured by Kiyomi's story about a knight rescuing her from an evil monster. _

_"He pulled out his sword and stabbed it into the monster's chest, finally killing the thing that had been haunting the princess for so long. He looked over to the fair maiden and asked her for her name. 'Why sir knight, my name is Yuki Cross. I have to thank you for saving me!' With that Yuki and her knight ran off, never to worry of the evil monster and live their lives happily ever after." Kiyomi paused and finally bowed waiting for the applause from Yuki and laughing when she did._

_"So what did you think about this story?" Kiyomi asked._

_"I'm the princess?" Yuki laughed._

_"Why yes, your highness," Kiyomi said before bowing. _

_"Well I've got to say this story isn't even close to being true this time."_

_"Says who?" Kiyomi replied, before laughing at Yuki's disapproving face. "Ok, so you're not a princess, so that little detail is off."  
_

_"I also don't have a knight who would save me," Yuki added, but Kaname then popped into her mind and she blushed._

_"I saw that look, it's a look of being in love! Who's this knight?" Kiyomi asked giggling. _

_"No one!" the brunette answered far to quickly._

_"Sure-" but before Kiyomi could ask more, Akane came in and told her they were leaving. "You just got lucky Princess Yuki, I will ask you about this the next time I'm over!" Kiyomi then laughed and hugged both Yuki and Kaien. _

_"Princess Yuki?" Kaien said laughing and looking at Yuki._

_"Another one of Kiyomi's stories," Yuki replied, shaking her head and laughing._

_..._

Yuki could help but laugh at the memory, but was quickly brought down remembering that was the last time she had seen Kiyomi. That was a few months before Akane had disappeared.

"Don't worry Headmaster, I won't let you down," she said walking down the stairs and outside to patrol again.

* * *

Kiyomi walked angrily towards the girl dormitories. She had absolutely no idea why Zero was acting that way, but honestly she didn't care. If he didn't want to be friendly, she wouldn't be either. Pulling out one of her blades, she started to toss it in her hand and then jab it in the air as if it were a vampire, hoping to release some of her tension. Suddenly she felt a presence of a vampire behind her and immediately turned and threw the knife in their direction in the trees.

"I should have known better than to sneak up on one of the Vampire Hunter Associations best. I was even concealing my aura a bit," a voice said walking out of the trees. The minute his face was revealed, Kiyomi knew exactly who he was. He walked out with the knife in his hand.

"Well if it isn't Kaname Kuran, the pureblood prince. I'm honored that someone of your status knew of a little hunter like me," Kiyomi said slightly mocking him.

"Of course I know of you, Kiyomi Misiru, I know everything about you. One of the best vampire hunters out there and you're only sixteen. Everyone says that you are a hunter that always get's the job done, but I also know that when your mother disappeared, you reacted by dedicating all your time to hunting down vampires. You are irresponsible and selfish on every mission they assign you, that's why you don't work with a partner." Kiyomi listened to him continue and she grew more angry by the second but he didn't stop there. "The one time you did work with someone, they were killed because of you. That's also the mission that you got that scar on your cheek. You are stronger than most vampire hunters but you have half the sense that others do."

"You don't know the first thing about me," Kiyomi growled out.

"But I do, this is a place that I have people I care about here. Nothing happens here without my knowledge. I realize exactly what you are, bordering feral almost over the edge, but know this. I won't let something dangerous and feral come close to the people I care for, something like that will be put down before it becomes a mindless threat.

"Is that a threat?" she said, gritting her teeth and clenching her hands into a fist.

"It's whatever you make it out to be." Then Kaname threw the knife a foot in front of her, and was gone and Kiyomi stood there alone with a look that would scare even darkness away.

* * *

So hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to get it out there. The next chapter will be Episode 2, and it will also be the first time Kiyomi acts as a guardian and meets the rest of the night class.

If you have any questions or need something clarified, ask them in the comments or even p.m. me.

Thanks so much for reading and please review!


End file.
